


Zahăr

by Nerdy_Badger_Mole



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Drug Dealing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Smut, Somnophilia, Swearing, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, doughnuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole
Summary: An impromptu holiday to Romania sets a precedent for even more questionable and impulsive decisions. Like falling for strangers in dark alleys.
Relationships: Charlie Countryman/Gabi Ibanescu, Darko & Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Gabi Ibanescu/Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Original Female Character(s), Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Reader, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/You, Past Gabi Ibanescu/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

She honest to God didn’t mean to buy so many groceries. 

In hindsight, she could have subsisted on kebabs and doughnuts but she had insisted on booking a swanky self-catering apartment. It’d worked pretty well in Lefkosia so she thought why the hell not?

But Bucharest? Bucharest somehow had more tiny and confusing side-streets, labyrinthian and seemingly designed to confuse the weary traveller. It was supposed to be simple grocery run for dinner, the sun had still been lingering shyly on the horizon and she was excited to take it all in. 

But then her arms were tired and she was tired and she was lost. 

And the side-street she had found herself on had absolutely no one on it. The kebab idea was seeming better and better. Maybe she should have just gotten a taxi instead of being cheap?

She stumbled further forward and she saw the end of a cigarette glowing in the dark, a street lamp flickering to illuminate a man leaning leisurely against the wall. He was tall, taller than her for sure, with long dirty blonde hair starting to streak with grey. His full lips wrapped around his cigarette and she noted his high cheekbones. He leaned his head back to exhale a plume of smoke and she noted the tattoo of a rather voluptuous woman on his neck. He seemed a rather dangerous figure to be sure.

He was also the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. 

That and he was wearing a loose button-down patterned with weiner dogs. 

“Um-um, excuse me,” she squeaked shambling towards him with her shopping and she tried not to shrink under his scrutiny. 

“What is it, little girl?” he asked, his eyes raking up and down her. His voice was husky and deep, probably from all the cigarettes. She shivered. 

“Can you please tell me where Toros Strada is?” she asked demurely. Please don’t be a murderer, please don’t be a murderer.

“Take a left, then a right, then a left and then go straight,” he rattled off and she noted how good his English was. 

“Left, right, left, straight?” she repeated. 

“That’s right,” he nodded, taking another drag. 

“Thank you,” she said but then she sighed when she remembered the burden she still had to carry. Ah, well. Excelsior. 

She hoisted her shopping bags up and started to trudge forward to follow his directions and she sighed when she thought of the prospect of getting lost again. 

Her pessimistic thoughts were interrupted when she saw the man who gave her directions step in front of her and take her shopping bags. 

“Christ, darling,” he huffed. “At that rate, you’ll get there tomorrow fuckin’ morning.”

She tried not to show how much she liked being called darling. 

“You don’t-”

“Where are you going exactly? I’ll take you there,” he said firmly. “It’s not safe for a pretty little thing like you to be out at this time.”

“Oh, well, er, I’m going to Fatma’s guest house,” she said haltingly, unsure if she should let this man know where she lived. 

“Alright,” he said and he started walking, his gait wide and loping, making her jog slightly to catch up with him. 

“Um, sir,” she squeaked awkwardly. “You don’t have to take me all the way there. I don’t wanna disturb your evening or anything.”

“First of all, darling, don’t call me sir. It either makes me feel old or like I should take you over my knee. Call me Nigel,” he said, smoothly ignoring her sputtering. “Secondly, I told you. A pretty little thing like you might make the creatures in the dark drool.”

He said the last part teasingly but with a dark edge that made her wonder if he was one of the things in the night. 

“Well, thank you for protecting me from the creatures of the night, Nigel,” she said, teasing shyly. “I’m Valeria.”

“ _ Valeria, _ ” he said slowly, as though savouring the word. She remembered the stories about never giving fairies your name. “You shouldn’t thank me yet. Maybe I’m greedy and want to eat you up all by myself.”

He stopped suddenly and she wondered if he was going to make good on that promise but she looked to the side and saw that they were at the guest house. Oh. 

“Well,” she said with a shy smile, taking the bags from him. “I like to think that I’d be a soft, warm, and sweet treat.”

His smirk widened at that, almost wolfishly, his teeth glinting sharply, and she saw that his eyes were golden in the porchlight. 

“Goodnight, Nigel,” she said demurely, holding her hand out for him to shake. 

He grabbed one of her hands in his large, calloused ones and he brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. 

“Goodnight, little rabbit,” he husked, still holding her hand. “I’ll catch you later.”

**

Jesus, this girl had a lot of groceries. 

Nigel wasn’t sure why he was helping her. He just felt the need to be close to her, make sure that no one would dare put their fucking hands on her. 

He didn’t know who this girl was. But her mahogany skin, her big, brown doe eyes and the fact that she would ask a man like him for help. Well. How could he say no?

He had meant to give her the directions and continue on his mission of seeing where the fuck Gabi thought she was going with that American prick but he saw her struggling with those ridiculous grocery bags. His heart, black and shrivelled as he thought it was, moved in ways that he didn’t think it could. 

Whatever. He was having a random burst of kindness. Strange things had been known to happen. 

Besides. Charlie knew to stay away from Gabi and Gabi  _ definitely  _ knew to stay away from Charlie. He could spare a few minutes to take Valeria, as he later learnt, safely to her guest house. 

He hadn’t meant to crack a somewhat flirtatious joke about wanting her to himself, expecting her to hurry inside and call the cops. Instead, she had smiled at him. She had smiled at him and his blackened heart fucking stopped. 

Christ, he really needed to stop smoking. He must’ve been having a heart attack. 

Almost as if someone was driving his body for him, he had kissed her hand and just as she’d said, she was warm and soft and smelled like vanilla. His heart stopped again and he began to grow concerned for his own well-being.

“Goodnight, little rabbit,” his mouth had said, divorced from his brain. “I’ll catch you later.”

And if whatever had gotten into him had its way, he would certainly catch her later. 

**

Tired but satiated from a dinner of cheesy pasta and Romanian spinach, she lay in bed and tried to forget Nigel. 

She could still feel the ghost of his plush lips on the back of her hand and she held it up to her face, trying to see if he had somehow branded her. 

No. She had to stop. 

She was about to fall into the trap of what was essentially falling for an uber driver. She didn’t know this man from a bar of soap. He could be an axe murderer and he had been serious about eating her up. And he knew where she lived.

No matter. She would be gone within the week. 

Well. She could be. 

In all honesty, she didn’t have a plan for what to do after Romania. She had been planning on thinking about it in the evenings after exploring and then booking her ticket online. 

But instead of doing that, she was thinking about Nigel. 

He had probably forgotten all bout her and had returned to his busy life of...smoking in darkened alleys? It was strange that this man had captured her attention. He was dangerous and almost certainly old enough to be her father and yet she couldn’t help but wish he had kissed her elsewhere too. 

He could’ve been a creep for all she knew or an incorrigible flirt, going around kissing people’s hands.

She shook the thought out of her head and thought instead about figuring out what to do tomorrow. 

But her laptop was so  _ far _ . 

She had just arrived. She felt like she was entitled to a lazy day. She’d maybe wander around, find a market, and hopefully eat a kebab. Kebabs were always a good plan.

Snuggling under her duvet and fluffing her pillow, she tried to go to sleep and forget Nigel.

She looked out the window opposite her bed and was greeted by the twinkling lights of Bucharest. A radio somewhere was playing a Turkish song that she had heard just last week, the sound crackling and crooning. A cross-national lullaby. As her eyes fluttered shut, heavy from the exhaustion of travelling, she imagined a cigarette butt flaring to life amongst the multitude of twinkling lights. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and difficult conversations

_ Tap! _

She moaned and sniffed and tried to go back to sleep, burrowing back into her blankets. What was that sound?

_ Tap, tap! _

She had to be dreaming. She sighed and tried to ignore the sound, whatever it was. It was probably one of the mischievous children she had seen playing outside, trying to mess with the foreigner. Those goddamn kids. She was trying to sleep, for fuck’s sake.

She jerked up suddenly in bed when a shower of what sounded like pebbled hit the window and she huffed in annoyance. She flung the covers away and got out of bed to see who on earth thought they could disturb her slumber and live. 

She got to the window and flung them open ready to chew out whoever it was but her expression of annoyance turned to one of shock when she saw who it was. 

“Good morning, bunny,” Nigel husked, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

“N-Nigel?” she asked in confusion. She remembered she was only in a tank top and sleep shorts and awkwardly attempted to cover her bits and pieces. 

“In the flesh, darling,” he smirked, blowing out the smoke. 

She looked at him properly and she found that the dim streetlight did him no justice. In the bright light of the morning, he was dazzling. He had ditched the Weiner dog button down for a form-fitting navy blue button-down with dark slacks. The dark colours made his sun-kissed skin look like bronze, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“What are you doing here?” she breathed and she tried not to show how happy she was to see him. 

“I know you’re new in town so I thought I should take you out on the town,” he shrugged. “Show you all the beautiful things Bucharest has to offer.”

“Oh, um,” she said flustered. “You don’t have to do that. I mean, um, I’m sure you’ve got better things to do.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, bunny,” he drawled, his accent honeying the words. 

She could have sworn her heart stopped. 

“Um, um, well okay,” she laughed. “You wanna come in and wait while I get ready? You can’t smoke in here though.”

He threw the remains of his cigarette on the ground and crushed under his pristine leather shoe firmly. 

“I’ll survive,” he said wryly and she laughed before rushing downstairs to let him in. Opening the front door, she was face to face with him. He was much taller than she had realised. 

“Follow me,” she chirped and she walked as calmly up the stairs as she could knowing that he was right behind her. 

What the hell was she doing?

“Take a seat,” she said, gesturing to the small table in the kitchenette. “Give me 20 minutes max.”

“Take your time, darling,” he husked, folding himself gracefully onto the small chair as though he’d lived there for ages. 

She rushed into the attached bedroom and grabbed a sundress with her cutest and laciest bra and panties and rushed into the bathroom. She showered quickly, grateful that she had shaved earlier and set about getting dressed making sure that she used her favourite vanilla spray. She styled her braids quickly and composed herself. 

It was just breakfast. 

“Shall we?” she asked with a smile stepping back in front of him. 

He smirked at her and stood in front of her taking one of her wrists into his large hand gently, bring it to his face. 

“So sweet and warm,” he said rubbing his nose against her wrist before placing a kiss below her bracelet. “I’m tempted to have you for breakfast instead, darling.”

“N-Nigel,” she said flustered. “Don’t tease.”

“You’re so cute when you get shy though,” he said dropping her hand. “I just can’t help myself.”

“I strongly suggest that you try,” she laughed, slightly breathless. 

He chuckled his rasping laugh and held his hand out for her to take and she hoped to God that her palms weren’t sweaty. 

“Do you like doughnuts, bunny?” he asked, threading his fingers with hers. 

**

They found themselves at a nice, vintage-looking cafe, seated outside so that Nigel could smoke. 

“Those things will kill you, you know,” she said half teasing. 

“There are lots of things that could kill me,” he said leaning back in his seat. “As of yet none of them have succeeded.”

“Don’t take your lungs for granted then,” she huffed. “Breathing without obstruction is a luxury very few can afford.”

“And what does that mean, bunny?”

She hesitated and sighed. “I’m severely asthmatic so things like smoking? I don’t get it.”

“Christ, darling,” he exclaimed softly, throwing his cigarette on the ground and putting it out. “You should have said something earlier.”

She shrugged. “I don’t like being an inconvenience. Besides you’re downwind.”

“From now on, something bothers you? You’ll tell me,” he said fixing her with a hard stare. He wasn’t asking. 

“Of-of course, Nigel,” she said suddenly nervous. 

“Good,” he said relaxing again. “Let’s order shall we?”

“Doughnuts?” she asked hopefully. 

“Yes, bunny,” he chuckled. “Tea or coffee for you, my girl?”

“T-tea,” Jesus, calm down. “De-caf, if they have it.”

“Why de-caf?” he asked wrinkling his nose slightly. “More importantly, why tea?”

“Caffeine makes me jittery,” she laughed slightly. 

He just smiled at her fondly before shaking his head and signalling to the waiter. He ordered in rapid-fire Romanian, the waiter dutifully taking down their order and disappearing into the cafe. 

“So, bunny,” he started, turning back towards her. “How does a doe-eyed little thing like you end up in my city? Where are you from?”

“I’m from Zambia originally but I’m a writer, specifically a travel writer so I guess you could say I get around. Romania was kind of impulsive though, I’m technically on vacation but if I experience anything...incredible then I can write about it and get paid.”

“Zambia? You’re certainly a long way from home,” he mused, quirking an eyebrow. 

“I tend to prefer it that way,” she laughed. 

“So what? You’ll keep doing this forever? Jetting from place to place,” he laughed. 

“God, no,” she huffed. “I think my legs would shrivel from constantly being in aeroplane seats.”

“So what then?”

“I’ve never really felt at home anywhere,” she said honestly. “When I feel at home, when I find that place, wherever it is, I’ll finally stop moving.”

The waiter came back with a tray with a teapot and a large espresso for Nigel and most importantly, two fresh twisted doughnuts. He set the tray down and Nigel thanked him before he left. 

Despite her eagerness to taste the sweet pastry, she set about preparing her tea as Nigel sipped at his espresso, his lips pulling at its bitterness.

“How old are you, bunny?” he asked, putting his cup down. 

“I’m 26,” she replied, tapping her spoon on the rim of her cup. “And you?”

“You make me feel ancient, darling,” he chuckled. “I’m 40 long years old.”

“That’s not old at all,” she scoffed. “If you stopped smoking  _ then _ you might live to get old.”

“Would you like to find out what happens to little girls that sass me?” he asked teasingly, but his eyes glinting dangerously. 

“Maybe,” she said meeting his eyes defiantly. 

He let out a surprised chuckle and she had to admit that she had surprised herself too. She took a bite of her doughnut to mask her sudden shyness, the sugar coating the pastry melting beautifully on her tongue.

“That’s the best doughnut I’ve ever had,” she said in awe, taking another bite. 

“I know,” he said, spreading his arms with a smirk. “You’re welcome.”

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond with something witty but she was cut off by Nigel’s phone going off. Nigel looked at the screen and his face went through a series of motions. He went from sad, to annoyed, back to sad, and finally tired. 

“Gabi,” he said with faux cheer. “What can I do for you?”

She watched him as she finished her doughnut and tea as he had a strange one-sided conversation, his face going through all the emotions a human face could. 

_ Yes, I did say that you should call me. No, I’m busy right now, Gabi. We do need to talk yes. Yes, I’m very sorry about that but you know how I get, Gabi. What can I say? I’ve had a change of heart. No, I’m not high. I'll come to see you as soon as I can. Fuck off, will you? No, I-. Goodbye, Gabi. _

Who the hell was Gabi?

“Listen, darling,” he said with a sigh. “I had hoped to keep you to myself for the rest of the day but something has come up. I'll come to get you for dinner."

He stood up and she opened her mouth to protest but a calloused finger was pressed to her lips.

"I wasn't asking," he said, smiling softly in spite of the tiredness in his eyes.

He took his thumb away and she met his eyes with her own sincere ones.

"I can't wait."

**

For the first time in his life, Nigel had no idea what the hell he was doing.

Gabi's call jolted him back to reality. He was  _ married _ . But his wife was cheating on him. Not to mention that fuckin' tape.

But Valeria had this way of taking him out of himself. He was fond of her and she seemed fond of him which was a miracle in and of itself. He had always been the cantankerous sort. So to have a woman, a girl, enjoy his company? It was ecstasy.

They were just friends, of course, but even then, going to meet his estranged wife, he was counting the seconds till he could see his bunny.

Having Gabi chew him out didn't help.

It was strange. Just the other day, he had been staking his claim on Gabi in front of the American prick, Charlie. Validating their strained marriage because Gabi was all he'd ever had. 

He remembered bleeding out in some non-descript room when he heard her play her cello outside and he had felt strong. So strong he thought he loved her. 

He still loved her! 

Did he?

"Are you even listening to me, Nigel?!"

"I want a divorce," he blurted and he met Gabi's shocked gaze with one of his own.

He did want a divorce. He did. 

All he and Gabi ever did as fight. He would yell, she'd point a gun at him and the cycle would go on. 

Besides, she had clearly moved on.

"So you make my life a living hell and threaten Charlie," Gabi said quietly. "And now you want a divorce. Why, Nigel, why?"

"I met someone," he admitted with a sigh. 

"What? In the last 24 hours?"

"You're one to talk, Gabi, darling."

"Does she know what kind of man you are? Or will you tell her after your second child?" Gabi scoffed.

Wasn't that the mental image. Valeria carrying his child.

"I don't think that concerns you," he said stiffly.

"It concerns me that you would bring some poor woman into the games you and Darko play!" Gabi bit out. "Will you take her to Darko's strip club? Fuck on beds of cocaine? Teach her to shoot? Come on, Nigel!"

"What's your point?" Nigel sighed.

"I will give you your divorce. Happily. But you need to think about  _ why _ I don't want to be your wife,” Gabi said imploringly.

"No one wants to settle down with a drug lord, Nigel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't obvious lol, this work is purely self-indulgent.   
> Let me know what you thought if you somehow ended up here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nigel makes a lot of big decisions... ;)

“Darko,” Nigel sighed into his phone. “How the fuck does one go about getting a divorce?”

There was silence on the line and he wondered if Darko hadn’t even bothered to answer. 

“Are you fucking high, asshole?” Darko asked in his low, dangerous voice. Nigel wasn’t scared. At that point, he’d learned that when Darko sounded like that then he’d caught him on a good day. 

“This may shock you but I’ve never used drugs, Darko,” he sighed again, feeling a headache building. 

“That makes me feel even worse ‘cause it means you’re like this naturally,” Darko snarked. 

“Just tell me how I can get a divorce, dickhead.”

Darko sighed a very put-upon sigh and went about explaining what Nigel would need to and who he would need to see, thus making Nigel wonder why Darko knew about any of this given that he was (hopefully) happily married with a rather rotund son. 

“You were going crazy over Gabi and that Charlie prick and now you want a divorce?” Darko asked incredulously. “What the fuck’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing,” Nigel said rubbing his brow. In all honesty, he didn’t know what had gotten into him. Maybe he wasn’t one for marriage. Maybe he was tired of begging Gabi to love him. Maybe he was tired of seeing the fear and disgust in Gabi’s eyes every time they met. 

“Bullshit,” Darko deadpanned. “What’s her name?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Darko barked a coarse laugh and Nigel wondered why his best friend was such an asshole. Birds of a feather…

“So what? You finally get your dick wet after millennia of sweet Gabriella freezing you out and you want to leave your wife?” Darko asked bitingly but Nigel could hear the curiosity in his voice.

“I didn’t get my dick wet if you must know,” Nigel bit out. “Gabi doesn’t want to be with me anymore and I’m done begging.”

“Alright, alright,” Darko conceded. “But what’s the new girl’s name?”

“Jesus, fuck, Darko,” Nigel groaned and Darko chuckled. “Fine, alright, fine. Her name is Valeria.”

“Valeria,” Darko repeated, rolling the ‘r’ experimentally. “And you didn’t fuck her?”

“No!” Nigel said, feeling uncomfortable talking about Valeria like that. “I’m- I’m still getting to know her. It’s only been a few days.”

“A few days was clearly enough to get you to leave Gabi,” Darko pointed out. 

“Whatever,” Nigel huffed. “It was high time anyway.”

Darko hummed in agreement. “It was a little pathetic seeing you beg Gabi to love your sorry ass.”

“Suck my dick.”

“You wish, asshole.”

They were both quiet for a while, unused to such emotional conversations. 

“Right, you can fuck off now,” Nigel said finally. 

“Gladly,” Darko scoffed. 

Nigel might’ve been hearing things but he could’ve sworn that Darko sounded almost fond…

No, he was definitely hearing things.

**

“Are you alright, Nigel?” she asked Nigel, placing a hand over his from where she sat across from him. In the dim light of the restaurant, she could’ve sworn that he blushed. 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you, bunny,” he said, leaning forward. And placing holding her other hand. 

“How so?” she asked calmly. 

“I, uh...fuck,” he sighed as he tried to find the right words. “I’m, uh, married.”

“What?” she felt ice run through her veins. “What the fuck, Nigel?”

“I’m getting divorced though,” he said quickly. “My wife and I became estranged and I suppose separated and then she met someone else… We both figured it was high time to call it quits. Officially”

“Oh,” she said dumbly. “Well, I’m glad to hear that I’m not a homewrecker.”

“That’s not everything,” he admitted. “But I’d rather tell you the rest in private. I want you to know. however, that I would never hold it against you if you never wanted to see me again though, bunny.”

“Oh, god, you’re not dying are you?” she asked eyes wide.

“No, no, no,” he chuckled. “It’s just- I’ll tell you later.”

They were quiet for a beat and she noticed his thumb brushing softly across the back of her thumb, blazing a trail in its wake. 

“Nigel,” she started tentatively. “Don’t you think this is moving too quickly?”

“Not at all. Why?” he said smirking slyly. 

“Nigel, be serious,” she said fighting a smile. “You’re in the middle of a divorce, for god’s sake. Don’t you think you need some time?”

Nigel was quiet for a few moments. “Gabi and I haven’t been a couple for a very long time. Not really. I came back to Romania not too long ago, ready to try and salvage whatever was left of our marriage and she had already moved on. I knew whatever we had was dead and stinking in the street but it was the only good thing I had. At least I convinced myself it was good.

“Then I met you. Lost and wide-eyed in big bad Bucharest,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Most people see a guy like me in a dark alley, they run in the opposite direction. But not you. Not you.”

“I was pretty desperate in all fairness,” she laughed, squeezing his hand. 

“My point is you don’t treat me like a monster, I don’t feel like a monster with you,” he admitted. “I know I barely know you and you don’t know me from Adam but I’d be honoured if you would give me a chance.”

She stopped to digest his speech and all her reservations were drowned out by the elation she felt. He wanted her.  _ He  _ wanted  _ her.  _

But wait. 

She pulled out her phone to check something and sighed in relief. 

“Okay, I’ve got 90 days on my tourist visa,” she said finally. “Let’s make them count.”

“You could always just stay here,” he said lowly. “Then we’d have all the time in the world.”

“And when immigration comes to deport me?” she laughed. 

“We’ll hide,” he said with an answering chuckle. “I’ll spirit you away and keep you with me always.”

“Promises, promises,” she said admonishingly. 

“Or we could get married.”

“Nigel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that! Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago so I'll be honest and say I don't remember what's in this chapter lol

“Right,” she said flopping onto the bed and patting the space next to her. “What is it you needed to tell me in private.”

“Well, darling, there’s no easy way to say this,” Nigel sighed. 

“Just tell me what it is and we’ll make a plan. Okay?” she suggested gently and Nigel nodded, swallowing thickly. 

“I, er, I sell,” he started before clearing his throat. “I traffic drugs. Cocaine mostly.”

She blinked at him owlishly and her mouth gaped comically. It would be comical if the man she was seeing hadn’t just confessed that he’s a fucking drug trafficker. 

“It was actually Gabi that suggested I tell you,” he went on. “I couldn’t lie to you.”

“Is this a joke?” she asked quietly and she waited for him to smirk and laugh his husking laugh before poking fun at her shocked expression. 

“Fuck, darling, you have no idea how much I wish it was,” he said imploringly. 

“Fuck,” she breathed. “ Cocaine? ”

“This was a bad idea,” he said with a sad sigh. “I’ll let myself out. I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t go,” she said surprising herself. “I said we would make a plan, didn’t I?”

She patted the bed again and he sat down, keeping some distance between them as though he would contaminate her if he came closer. 

“Have you considered.” she started with a deep breath. “Not being a drug dealer?”

He huffed a surprised laugh. “No, but I am now.”

“Do you have any outstanding warrants for your arrest?” she asked worriedly. 

“Do I have what for my what?” he laughed, trying to break the tension. 

“Nigel,” she whined. “Are the cops looking for you or not?”

“Not at present, no,” he answered dutifully. “Unless…”

The tape. Shit.

“Unless what, Nigel?” she asked panicked and he hated that he put that look on her face. 

“Unless I sell cocaine in broad fucking daylight, darling,” he said taking her hands in his. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I think you should stop,” she blurted. “I can’t do this if you’re selling drugs. What if you got shot or something?!”

“Stop?” he asked dumbfounded. 

“Yes, stop, Nigel,” she implored. 

He had never imagined a reality in which he didn’t do what he did. He didn’t know how to do anything else. It was all he knew. 

“Truthfully, darling,” he started uncomfortably. “I don’t know any life aside from this one. I’m a bit of a one-trick pony.”

She was quiet for a moment, worrying her lip between her teeth and a furrow in her brow that he wanted to kiss away.

“You have money stashed away, right?” she asked suddenly. “That’s a thing that drug dealers do, right?”

“I’m not sure how I feel about being stereotyped.”

“ Nigel. ”

“Fine, fine. I do have money stashed away but I’m not sure if it’s a lifetime supply, darling,” he admitted. 

“It doesn’t need to,” she said emphatically. “I can take care of the day to day stuff.”

“Thinking long term already?” he asked teasingly and she looked like a deer in the headlights before turning away shyly. 

“I’ll stop,” he said softly. “For you.”

“Nigel,” she said, her eyes shining as she cradled his face in her hand. “You should stop for  you .”

Well, shit. 

“For myself?” he asked incredulously. 

“I’m glad that you would do it for me,” she admitted. “But it’s no good if you resent me in the long run.”

“I would never!” he said emphatically. 

“Just think about it,” she told him. “Maybe come up with other,  legal , options. Have you considered taking up poetry?”

“Of course fucking not,” he laughed incredulously. 

“It’s just the way you speak. It might lend itself to an interesting if not somewhat, ahem, colourful kind of poetry,” she pointed out. 

“Colourful? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you swear like a sailor, Nigel,” she laughed. “It’s enough to make a lady blush.”

“It’s how I fucking express myself,” he grumbled and she patted his knee placatingly. 

“Sure, it is,” she said fondly. 

She looked like she was considering something for a moment and in the next, she was throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. 

His heart stopped so suddenly it winded him. 

“Just promise me, you’ll think about it,” she whispered into his ear and the hairs on his arms stood on end. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and he thought about how perfectly she fit in his arms, how warm she was against his, how  soft . 

“Anything for you,” he promised. “Anything.”

He swore it on his black heart, he swore it on all the cigarettes in the world. 

He swore it on all the blood he would spill for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers here, no ma'am

“Darko, I’m done pushing drugs,” he barked into his phone, his fingers drumming on his knee. 

Fuck, he needed a cigarette. He resisted the temptation and popped some gum into his mouth. He was trying to quit. 

“Okay, you’re definitely high this time,” Darko deadpanned. 

“I’m not fucking high,” Nigel sighed. 

“Then why the change of heart?” Darko asked feigning curiosity but Nigel had the sneaking suspicion that he already knew the answer.

“I want to be a better man,” Nigel admitted. 

“For your own sake or someone else?” Darko pressed and Nigel knew he was trying to get a rise out of him. 

“Fuck off, Darko,” Nigel said which made Darko chuckle. Success. “I was just letting you know.”

“Akright, I’m not your boss,” Darko said and Nigel could imagine the half-shrug Darko was doing. “God help anyone who tries to tell an asshole like you what to do.”

“You wanna talk to me about being an asshole?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Darko said dismissively. “Also don’t forget Nigel.”

“Forget what?” Nigel asked tiredly.

“It’s all well and good if you want to be a model fucking citizen but don’t forget that tape is still with dear Gabriella,” Darko said lowly. “That tape could ruin everything. You know that.”

He thought of what would happen if Valeria saw the tape. SHe’d never speak to him ever again and be on the first flight out of Bucharest. He didn’t know if he could handle another heartbreak like that. Gabi had almost turned him feral. 

“Listen, man. Just destroy the tape and you’re in the clear,” Darko said. “Easy as that.”

“Easy,” Nigel said sounding surer than he felt.   
He had another phone call to make.

**

“What is it, Nigel?” Gabi asked sounding bored. 

“Nigel?” he heard a panicked sounding Charlie ask in the background and Gabi shushed him comfortingly. 

“Well, hello to you too, Gabi. I’m great thanks for asking,” Nigel deadpanned. 

“Get to the point, Nigel,” Gabi said sounding almost amused. 

“I need that tape your darling papa was keeping for me,” he said, attempting to sound natural.

“My father hated you, Nigel. What are you talking about?” Gabi asked in confusion. 

“Well, he kept a tape for me and I need it back,” Nigel sighed trying not to let his urgency show. 

“Okay, we’ll look for it and I’ll bring it to you if I find anything that looks like it belongs to you,” Gabi said placatingly.

“Alright, thanks,” he said, repressing his relief. 

They were both quiet for a few beats not really knowing what to say to each other. 

“I’ll send the papers over as soon as possible,” he said haltingly. 

“Yes, yes, good,” Gabi said with equal awkwardness.

“Alright, bye,” Nigel said quickly and he hung up. 

Yikes.

**

She spent the next month or so with Nigel. She had been worried given her propensity towards restlessness and boredom, even with people. She had worried that before long the novelty of meeting this scarred and beautiful man would wear off and she would have to break his heart and leave Bucharest as quickly as possible. 

But that didn’t happen. If anything she found herself wanting to spend all her time with him. Nigel was crass in how he spoke but extremely funny and quick-witted. Yes, he punctuated every word with a swear but that was genuinely how he expressed himself. 

He was also surprisingly honest for a man that used to sell drugs. ‘Used to’ being the operative word being used to she supposed. She had fully expected him to come back and tell her to fuck off but he did stop. He was even considering the poetry option. Or maybe he was just humouring her. 

Anyway, he was honest. Blunt was a better word than honest. He always spoke his mind even if it made her flustered. He was practically an expert in flustering her at that point. 

And so they grew closer. But she couldn’t help but want to get even closer to him, take things further. She had assumed for all of Nigel’s flirtation that he would make the first move but to no avail. He hadn’t even kissed her, seeming content with holding her hand and hugging her. Maybe he didn’t want to pressure her. Maybe he was waiting on her to make the first move.

When his divorce came through, she could see that he was grieving what could have been and that he blamed himself for how things had ended. He’d never admit it but she had a feeling that he was afraid to push her away so he kept himself on a tight leash.

She was laying on her bed thinking about Nigel (as usual) when she realised that he was probably letting her set the pace. She checked her phone and saw that she still had an hour before Nigel was picking her up for dinner and she nodded resolutely. 

She would do it tonight. 

**

Somewhere across Bucharest, Gabi Ibanescu and Charlie Countryman were about to watch one of her father’s tapes.

Her father’s death was still raw, made better by Charlie’s patience and support and Nigel’s surprising cooperation and his respect for her need for space. Perhaps they might be friends in the future but they both needed time. Gabi needed to grieve and Nigel needed time with his new lover.

So when Charlie found a tape proclaiming the Cubbies won the World Series she didn’t understand the significance until Charlie explained that the cubbies were a shitty team that had no hope of winning the World Series. They sat down to watch it assuming it was one of her father’s jokes, snuggled against each other to see what Victor Ibanescu had to say from beyond the grave. 

His message was not something that either of them could have anticipated. 

The grainy black and white film exhibited a family sat around a table for a meal, speaking to each other amicably. Entering the scene in a casual stride was Darko, slightly more urgent and tense was Nigel. The players in this strange film spoke heatedly, their mouths moving silently as their bodies displayed their aggression. 

The conversation was cut short when Darko shot the man he was speaking to, square in the face, black splatters of blood splashing across a breakfast he would never finish. 

Darko and Nigel went around the table methodically slaughtering everyone with a seat at the table before Nigel turned around looked straight into the camera. With a snarl, he pointed his gun at the camera and the screen went black.

They were both quiet as they digested the fact that they had just watched a snuff film. 

“What do we do with this?” Charlie asked quietly.

Gabi wanted to say that they should send the tape to the police. That was the obvious option, wasn’t it? 

But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. A part of her still loved Nigel and maybe always would, just not in the way he needed. It was still love that stayed her hand and stopped her from sending in the tape. She couldn’t send Nigel to prison. 

There was one person that needed to see the tape though.

“I know someone that will know what to do with the tape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what to do ;) tell me what you thought, let me know if you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that this is pretty much just smut lol

Valeria’s hand was laced with Nigel’s as they walked to her guest house, a smile so wide plastered on her face that it was almost painful. 

They came to a stop at the doorstep and she squeezed his hand as she smiled up at him. Now or never. 

“Do you want to come in?” she asked shyly. “I bought some coffee that I think you’d like.”

“Do you want me to come in?” he asked smiling softly and she nodded eagerly. “How could I ever deny you anything?”

They walked up the stairs to the apartment still hand in hand, only letting go to seat him at the kitchenette table and to start brewing coffee in the previously unused coffee machine. 

“Why did you buy coffee?” he asked watching her as she methodically put the coffee to brew. “You hate coffee.”

“I do,” she conceded with a laugh, still fiddling with the machine. “But you love coffee. And I wanted you to have something to drink when you come here.”

Nigel found himself oddly choked up and looked down before meeting her eyes. “That’s very kind of you, thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” she smiled. 

Once she was done brewing what she hoped was an espresso, she set the small cup on a saucer in front of him. He looked at the cup and then at her, looking bemused. 

“Well, don’t just look at it,” she giggled. “Taste it.”

He sat forward and grabbed the cup, its size almost comical in his large-veined hands. He shot back its contents in one go and he swallowed before he squinted and grimaced. 

“N-not bad, darling,” he rasped. 

“No need to humour me,” she sighed. “I’ve never made a cup of coffee, let alone an espresso.”

“It’s just a little too bitter for me, bunny,” he said placatingly, putting his cup down to hold her hand and look up at her earnestly but she avoided his gaze. 

“Hey,” he said softly, standing up and cradling her face to turn it to his. “I appreciate you trying for me anyway. Its the sweetest thing anyone’s done for me in a while.”

She scoffed. “A shitty cup of coffee? You need to get to know better people.”

“I know you,” he pointed out and she smiled in spite of herself. 

They both looked at each other then, their eyes meeting and creating a charge that changed the air between them. Before either of them could question it, Nigel was leaning down to press his lips to hers. 

She moaned slightly into the kiss, a hand fisted in Nigel’s shirt as she held onto to him for dear life. He held her face gently in his hands as he kissed her insistently, one of his hands moving to wrap around her waist and pull her close to his body as he nipped at her lips making her gasp into his mouth. 

He, however, took that to mean she wasn’t pleased with what was happening (which was the furthest thing from the truth) so he pulled away as though burnt, contrition written across his features. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry. I should have-”

“Nigel, please kiss me,” she interrupted breathlessly and he seemed dumbstruck. “Please?”

She knew he could never resist when she asked so he swept her into another scorching kiss, his arms tight around her waist and hers wound around his neck. He kissed her with urgency and desperation, as though he was afraid he’d never get to do it again. She mewled against his lips, inciting a rumbling growl from him and she felt herself grow lightheaded. 

She pulled away from him and smiled headily at him, almost dazed and he ran his thumb across her swollen lips. She nipped at the digit teasingly and she watched his gaze darken and become almost predatorial. 

“Take me to bed? Please?” she asked demurely, lowering her gaze submissively. 

She yelped as he hoisted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to bed. He placed her gently on the bed and lay on top of her between her legs once he quickly discarded his clothes, his arms braced on either side of her as he continued his ministrations. His kisses trailed along her jaw before he rubbed his nose against the side of her throat.

“You always smell so good, bunny,” he rumbled before sucking a hickey onto her pulse point making her hips buck against his. 

“Keep that up and who knows what I’ll do to you, little one,” he growled, still kissing down her throat. 

He eventually, got to her collar bone and pulled the straps of her dress down and she pulled her arms through them allowing him to pull down her dress to reveal her bare breasts. 

“My bunny isn’t even wearing a bra?” he asked almost in awe, grasping one of her breasts in his large hands, running a thumb over her dark, pebbled nipple and making her gasp and buck against him. “I wonder…”

His other hand moved to hitch her skirt up and he pulled it up to reveal the lace white panties she’d put on for the occasion especially. 

“My little girl was hoping for a treat, wasn’t she?” he asked, his voice husky with desire and she felt his hardness pressing against her clothed sex.

“Yes, yes, please,” she panted, his hand still massaging her breasts. 

“Yes, what?” he pressed. He lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth making her gasp and moan. 

“Yes, daddy,” she panted before she realised what she had just said and Nigel froze. 

“Oh, god, I’m so so-”

“Say that again,” he said roughly, looking up at her with dark eyes, his pupils blown wide. 

“Daddy?” she said tentatively. 

“Jesus, bunny,” he said moving down her body. “Daddy’s going to wreck you for anyone else.”

He came to a stop between her legs and he nuzzled against the lace covering her, pushing her panties slowly to the side.

“Daddy,” she whimpered. 

“You smell even sweeter here, little one,” he said huskily. “Perhaps I should taste just to be sure.”

He kissed along her slit making her moan and writhe before he latched his lips around her clit, sucking firmly. He started to tongue at her clit quickly making her sob as he pushed one thick finger into her. Her back arched as he slid his finger slowly in and out of her, still suckling on her sensitive bud. He didn’t let up, relishing her cries and her steadily dripping cunt. Soon he had two fingers inside her, sliding with painful slowness in and out, scissoring on every other pass.

“Daddy,” she gasped, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “Please let me cum.”

Instead of obliging, Nigel lifted his head away from her clit but didn’t stop fingering her and she whined. 

“But, bunny,” he started in faux concern. “Where’s the fun in that? I like seeing you like this. Needy and mewling like the sweet kitten you are.”

“Please, please, please,” she begged deliriously but he just added another finger, the stretch making her groan throatily. 

“You’re going to suck my cock, darling,” he said matter of factly. “And then maybe I’ll make you cum.”

“Yes, daddy,” she said obediently and he moved to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard leisurely. The only thing betraying his lust was the hardness he was palming through his slacks. 

“Don’t be shy, darling,” he smirked. 

She moved to kneel between his legs and she pulled her braids back into a messy bun. With shaking hands, she unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock out of his briefs. He was large and long, his cock heavy and veiny in her hand, the tip curving slightly. She ran her hand up and down his cock, circling it around the head and she saw the tip leak pre-cum. 

She bent down to taste it and the salty taste of pre-cum filled her mouth, making her mouth water in desire. She placed open-mouthed kisses around the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth and taking him into her mouth as far as she could. She bobbed her head up and down, pressing her tongue flat against the underside of his cock and she felt her mouth flood with more pre-cum and she moaned at the taste, enjoying the weight of his cock in her mouth. 

“Christ,” he groaned and she felt his hand lift her off his cock with a pop. “I’m not as young as I used to be so if I cum it’s going to be in that pretty little cunt of yours.”

She knelt and she waited for him to tell her how he wanted her, her mind blissfully blank and fuzzy with lust. He just looked at her and stroked his cock slowly, his eyes lingering on her glistening nipples and her dishevelled dress. 

“Ride me,” he husked, eyes dark and full of fire. She shook her head. 

“Are you being disobedient, bunny?” he asked with an edge to his voice. “Do you want daddy to punish you?

“No, daddy,” she said shaking her head earnestly. “I want daddy to hold me down and fuck me.”

He seemed frozen for a moment before he growled and launched himself at her and he flipped her onto her stomach and hoisted her up by her hips. He pushed her dress up and pulled her panties to the side roughly before he pushed his cock into her all at once, his balls slapping obscenely against her as she moaned. He then leaned over her and put a hand around her throat pulling her up roughly.

“That’s not how this works, bunny,” he whispered into her ear roughly. “I say ‘jump’ and you say ‘how high?’”

“Please, daddy,” she mewled as she clenched around his length. 

“But I’ll oblige you this once, little girl,” he continued. “I’ll use you like a fucktoy since that’s what you want. But if you defy me again, I will have to punish you.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” she mewled. “Please, please fuck me.”

“I don’t think you are sorry,” he said casually. “Maybe I’ll just stuff you full of my cum and leave you all wound up.”

“No, no, no, no,” she pled, trying to fuck herself on his cock but his hand held her in place. “Please let me cum on your cock? Please, daddy? I’ll be good.”

“You’ll be good? Is that right?” he asked, starting to thrust slowly. “What shall I do to you if not? Hm?”

“Anything you want, daddy,” she gasped. “Anything.”

“Anything,” he breathed excitedly, still thrusting into her at a painfully slow pace. “What a wanton thing you are, darling. If I’d known you were such a slut I’d have taken you up against that alley wall.”

She couldn’t help but clench around his length, a shiver shaking her body. 

“Oh, you like that?” he asked breathlessly. “Or maybe you like it when I call you a slut.”

She clenched around him again and he tightened the grip he had around her throat, his other hand grasping one of her breasts and she whimpered. 

“My, my,” he mused. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, darling?”

“Daddy,” she said pleadingly. “Please fuck me.”

“I’m fucking you right now, darling,” he said still thrusting slowly. 

“Oh, god, harder, please,” she gasped. “Please fuck me harder.”

He finally thrust into her roughly, making her let out a punched out moan and he set a punishing pace. He fucked into her quickly, the only sound the wet squelch of their bodies meeting and the slap of skin against skin. 

He let go of her throat and pushed a hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her face into the beddings and held her hips in a bruising grip as he kept fucking her, his punishing pace never letting up. All she could do was lie there and take it, little moans being punched out of her with each thrust. 

“Fuck,” Nigel swore. “I could live like this, darling. Balls deep while you cream on my cock.”

“You’re so big, daddy,” she groaned. “I’m gonna cum. Please can I cum?”

He reached a hand between her hands and rubbed at her clit and her gasps got higher and higher, the pressure between her legs building and building. 

“Oh, god,” she groaned and she shook with her climax, her toes curling as her pussy clamped around Nigel’s cock.

He fucked her through her orgasm, grunting roughly as her walls fluttered with each stroke before he thrust in roughly and came inside her, his cum painting her walls in hot, thick streams that made her moan softly. His grunted with each spurt and to her, it felt like he would never stop cumming, his cum leaking out around his cock and onto the insides of her thighs, Nigel still trying to thrust as much of it inside her as he could. 

He pulled out slowly when he grew soft and she whined at the loss, her face still mushed into the bed. 

"Come here, bunny,", he said softly, moving her right side up on the bed and tucking her in with him.

She was tucked against his chest, exhaustion deep in her bones and her face tickled by his chest hair.

"Are you alright, darling?" He asked quietly, stroking her face with his thumb. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, daddy," she answered sleepily.

"Do you need some water or juice?" He asked worriedly. "I'll go get you some."

"No, no," she mumbled. "Just stay with me. Hold me."

"You know I don't think you're a slut, right?" He blurted.

She smiled softly, eyes closed. "İ know."

"That was incredible," he said finally, kissing her forehead. "İ wish we could do it again but you look like you'll be out all night."

"You can," she started but was cut off by her yawn. "You can use me while I sleep…"

Nigel's cock gave a valiant twitch but to no avail.

"You want me to fuck you while you sleep?" He asked in shock, his voice laced with desire. She would be so soft, so pliant in sleep.

"Yes, Nigel," she murmured. "Shush, I'm trying to sleep."

Oh, it was going to be a long night.

But for a while, Nigel decided he would sleep and maybe he would wake up from what was probably an extended wet dream.

**

Nigel woke in the middle of the night, hard as a rock. 

He was slightly disoriented by his surroundings but he felt the warm comforting presence of Valeria and he saw her naked form and he remembered. So it wasn't a wet dream.

He also remembered what she said.

_ You can use me while I sleep _ . 

Use, she said. How did he get so lucky to meet such a wonderful woman that was kinky to boot? İf he was younger, he'd fuck her 24/7.

He sat up and moved to spread her legs before moving to kneel between them. He saw that she still had his cum leaking out from her swollen cunt and staining her thighs and his cock throbbed at the sight. 

He situated himself comfortably and guided his hard member to nudge at her folds. She didn't stir. He pushed the tip in slightly and still, she slumbered. He thrust in slowly, not wanting to wake her until he was fully sheathed, his cock throbbing in the sloppy, wet heat of her cunt. Even asleep she was tight but their earlier activities made the slide easier.

He looked down at her, dress still bunched around her waist, her breasts covered in hickies and bare and her cunt stuffed full of cum and cock. He committed the image to memory.

He thrust out and then back in and he watched her tits bounce, the sight somehow making him harder. She had told him that he could do what he was doing but it felt so wrong, so dirty. He considered himself an experienced man but it was uncharted territory. He didn't even know what he could  _ it _ . All he knew is that it made his cock so hard it hurt.

But he didn't care, he just watched her tits bounce as he fucked her, her face still slack in sleep. His thrusts grew rougher and a little sloppier and he knew he was close and so was she judging by the spasms her cunt was making. He rubbed at her clit wanting her to cum even though she wasn't awake. He shoved his cock into her pliant and willing body before he came again, her pussy fluttering and his load joining the first one and dripping out of her pussy obscenely around his cock and he fucked his cum into her best as he could. He wondered if she had a plug of some kind. He could spend days filling her with cum. See how 'any loads she could take before she was full to the brim.

He grew soft again and withdrew from her making her sigh in her sleep before he lay back down beside her and cuddled her close. 

He decided at that moment, regardless of whether or not he'd fuck her again, that he was never letting her go. 

He'd rather die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really spamming y'all with updates lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels

It was like whatever had prompted Nigel to hold back had suddenly evaporated after that.

She found that he was more affectionate, more passionate. He was also less inclined to handle her like she was made of glass. Of course, he wasn't rough but he wasn't afraid to manhandle her should the mood have arisen. She wasn't complaining.

Nigel was also a lot more... clingy. They had taken to sitting on the same side of the table since he needed to have an arm around her or a hand on her thigh. Perhaps clingy wasn't the right word. He was possessive. He'd glare and scowl at anyone who dared to even look in her general direction, which of course made them scamper away if they had any sense of self-preservation.

Nigel had once taken her to a shop selling glass figurines and the shop owner was friendly but Nigel thought he was too friendly. He glared dangerously at the man and she saw sweat bead on his forehead. She quickly wrapped up the transaction and before she could even turn around, Nigel was dragging her into the nearest secluded alleyway, hitching up her skirt and fucking her full of his cum, snarling about how she was his.

"Nigel," she had panted. "You don't need to be jealous  _ because _ I'm yours."

Nigel had been quiet for a beat.

"I wasn't jealous," he said almost petulantly. "I was just letting you know."

"Uh-huh," she said wryly. "Well, thanks to you I have to get home with your cum ruining my underwear."

"I'll apologize for a lot of things, darling. That's not one of them," he had smirked.

"Unbelievable."

It was on one such day that Nigel had dragged himself away from her to hang out with Darko, his best friend and former…" business" partner.

"I don't have to go, darling," he'd said and she wondered who he was trying to convince. "Let's stay home and watch one of your ridiculous cartoons."

"Nigel, you see me every day," she laughed. "Go hang out with your friend, have a beer or something. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Naked?" He asked mischievously.

"I'll think about it," she laughed. "Now, go!"

He had left with a groan, kissing her deeply before he left.

She was in his apartment, a place they had both taken to spending more time until Nigel had convinced her to move in with him.

"My apartment is far nicer than that shoebox guesthouse," he'd pointed out. "Plus it's free."

So she moved in with him. An impulsive decision to be sure. He was right about his apartment being nicer, it was, in a vintage sort of way. It was bare though and she had taken it upon herself to fill it with things that reminded her of Nigel.

It had started with a blue and white faux Persian carpet. Then she slowly brought in throw pillows with Nigel's favourite paintings in them. It was downhill from there. Soon the whole space had small things all around it, giving it some colour, giving it life. She knew Nigel liked it but he'd never admit it.

She was on his couch, watching Netflix on her laptop because Nigel only had a prehistoric TV and VCR player that he refused to get rid of. She was wrapped up in a fleece blanket that she had assimilated into the apartment, eating some strawberries when she heard a knock at the door.

She perked up and she wondered if she should answer it. What if it was someone here for Nigel? She supposed her Romanian was passable enough to convey that he wasn't home. So she went to the door and glanced through the peephole to see who it was.

On the other side of the door was a young man she didn't recognise, he had shoulder-length curly hair and sad grey eyes. He looked nervous. To his right, was a woman she recognised from the pictures Nigel had shown her. It was Gabi. 

What were they doing here?

She opened the door and was face to face with them and at a loss for words.

"Uh, hi, I'm Charlie?" He said haltingly, extending a hand his voice rising at the end like he was asking a question. She noticed his accent. American, New York maybe? His eyes were wide and nervous and she felt that she needed to put him at ease before he passed out from anxiety.

"Hi, Charlie," she said, taking his hand, and smiling tightly. "Valeria."

"Valeria, okay," Charlie said, smiling wider. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she smiled, feeling less awkward. Charlie was oddly endearing.

"And I am Gabi," Gabi said smiling kindly but Valeria saw the pain in her eyes. 

"Yes, Nigel mentioned you. I'm so sorry about your father," she said shaking Gabi's hand and patting it comfortingly. 

"Thank you," Gabi said looking surprised, her accent thickening with emotion as her eyes welled.

"Nigel isn't home but do you wanna come in?" She asked.

"Yes, please. It is you we wanted to speak with," Gabi said looking uncomfortable.

"Me?" She asked leading into the apartment and gesturing to the couches for them to sit. "How did you know if be here?"

"Nigel likes to keep the things that he loves close," Gabi said wryly, a perfect eyebrow lifting as she looked around the mismatched room.

Love?

"Do you guys want anything to drink? Fair warning, I'm shit at making coffee," she laughed hollowly

"I think you should sit down," Gabi said gently. "I wish we were here with better news."

She turned around slowly, alarm colouring her features.

"What's going on?" She asked looking between Charlie and Gabi. 

"Please sit down," Gabi implored.

She sat down on across from them in the beanbag that Nigel had bought for her.

"Has, um," Charlie started. "Has Nigel ever spoken to you about a, about a tape?"

"A tape? What kind of tape?" She asked incredulously.

"Just a tape he needed to get his hands on," Charlie elaborated.

"He's never mentioned a tape," she said frowning 

"You know what kind of a man Nigel is, yes?" Gabi asked quietly.

"He doesn't do that any more," she pointed out defensively.

"He doesn't?" Gabi asked in surprise. "Well, that's good. But you know what kind of man he, uh, used to be?"

"Yes, I suppose," she conceded.

"My father," Gabi started shakily, her features crumpling with grief. "My father knew as well. And he  _ hated  _ Nigel. He hated that I was with Nigel. So he got a tape, a tape showing exactly what kind of man Nigel was and he used it to keep Nigel away from me. But my father died and Nigel came back."

Gabi looked at Charlie then and the grief left her eyes momentarily and Charlie looked at her like she was the moon. 

"I had already met Charlie and I knew that Nigel would raise hell," Gabi continued. "And he did for a little bit until he suddenly forgot all about us. He didn't even send a text."

"Why not?" She asked curiously.

"I met up with him. I screamed and raged until I noticed something," Gabi said looking slightly amused. " _ He wasn't listening to me _ ."

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"He didn't hear a single thing I said. He just said 'I want a divorce',", Gabi huffed. "He said he had met someone."

"Me?" She whispered feeling slightly mortified.

"Nigel can be impulsive," Gabi admitted. "But that doesn't make him less genuine."

"What does this have to do with the tape?" She asked, her mind swirling with this new information.

"Nigel called me later on, he sounded nervous, talking about a tape my father left for him,", Gabi sighed. "Charlie and I found this tape."

"What's on it? Is it a sex tape or something?" She asked tiredly.

"For your sake, I wish it was," Gabi sighed. "It is a- what did you call it, Charlie?"

"It's a, it's a snuff film," Charlie said.

She felt a chill race through her, her scalp prickling. 

"You're lying," she said quietly, shaking her head. " _ You're lying. _ "

"I wish we were," Charlie said emphatically.

"Why didn't you give the tape to the police then?" She asked accusingly.

"A part of me still loves Nigel," Gabi admitted. "Not like that, don't worry. I care about him and I couldn't send him to prison. I just want to live peacefully with Charlie."

Charlie then took a tape from inside his jacket and handed it to her and she took it with shaking hands. 

"You can decide what to do with it," Charlie said softly. "I wouldn't watch it though if I were you."

She sighed deeply, her eyes welling with tears. 

"I wish you hadn't told me," she said thickly. "If someone should've told me it should've been Nigel."

They both nodded in understanding and she covered her face not wanting them to see her cry. She suddenly felt strong arms around her and the comforting smell of cinnamon. She remembered Nigel saying that Gabi played the cello.

"I'm so sorry," Gabi whispered into her ear. "He can be a difficult man to love but you deserved to know."

She just nodded into Gabi's collarbone and mumbled a thank you. 

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away. "I'm crying all over you and you barely know me."

"I cried on Charlie at least three times in the first day that I knew him," Gabi smiled wryly and she laughed wetly.

"Well, in that case," she laughed, wiping her face.

"Do you want us to stay with you until Nigel gets back or, or something?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine," she sniffed. "We just need to talk."

"Give me your phone?" Gabi asked and she handed over the device whereupon Gabi quickly typed in something. "This is my number. If you want me to shoot Nigel, just call me."

She laughed nervously and thanked Gabi sincerely. 

"She's not joking," Charlie said with a fond smile. "Gabi is like the fuckin'...Romanian Annie Oakley."

"You can shoot?" She asked in awe.

"Nigel's first present to me was a gun," Gabi huffed. "Romantic, no?"

"Nigel is prone to bouts of idiocy," she admitted, laughing. 

They all basked in the levity of the moment before her phone went off. There was only one person that would be messaging her.

_ Nigel: I hope you're naked like I asked  _

"I think you guys should go, he's on his way home," she said, her face falling.

"Anything you need, we're just a call away," Charlie promised. 

She didn't think she could ask them to have the conversation she was about to have for her so she just thanked them. 

They left soon after, each hugging her tightly and she thought that it was funny how kind they were being to a woman they'd just met. 

Without strangers none of them would be there she supposed.

**

Nigel got home, slightly tipsy and half-hard thinking about all the terrible things he was going to do to his bunny.

His hands unsteady, he clumsily unlocked the front door and swaggered inside.

"Darling?" He shouted. "Come, let me show you how much I missed you."

"Come to the kitchen, Nigel," she yelled back and he noticed the edge in her voice.

"Darling?" He asked stepping into the kitchen. He saw a severe look on her face and a tape clutched in her hand.

They regarded each other, pain in her eyes and guilt in his. He didn't know what to say so he just waited for her to tell him that she was leaving and that he should burn in hell.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked imploringly, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. 

"I was afraid," he rasped, choking on tears. "I already didn't deserve you and I thought this would drive you away for good."

"You should have given me a choice!" She bit out.

"I'm a selfish man, darling," he admitted. "I'm a selfish man that loves and you and wanted you to love me."

" _ Nigel _ ," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "I  _ do  _ love you. But this tape is making that  _ real fuckin' _ hard."

"I know," he said quietly. "Did you watch it?"

"No," she sniffed. "I don't want to see you like that. It might be the only thing I see when I look at you."

"So what now? Will you let them take me away, darling?" He asked tiredly.

She didn't dignify him with an answer, instead, she scoffed and unwound the tape, her eyes never leaving his shocked ones. 

He watched as she took out one of his old unused lighters and set fire to the tape. The flames quickly ate through the tape and she dumped it in the kitchen island sink before the flames could touch her fingertips.

"Are you going to leave me then?" He asked, shifting nervously on his feet.

"I should," she said flatly and he felt his heart stop, except this time it hurt. "I should but I won't. Because against my better judgement, I love you, Nigel."

He let out a relieved sigh and moved to embrace her but she closed her eyes and held a hand up.

"I'm not leaving you but I need time," she sighed.

"I'm not like that any more," he tried.

"It's the fact that you were like that, Nigel," she sighed. "I need time." 

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, fighting tears.

"I'm not kicking you out of your apartment," she scoffed, walking to their-his bedroom. "I'll go."

"Where would you go?" He asked incredulously, following her to the bedroom.

"Gabi offered to help me," she said matter-of-factly. 

"Gabi?!"

"She gave me the tape, Nigel," she said slowly. "She didn't know what to do with it but she wanted me to know."

"She's trying to spite me, isn't she?" Nigel asked angrily. "She's trying to get back at me for our shitty marriage."

"No, she just knew that you wouldn't tell me yourself!" She shouted.

They were both breathing heavily, both poised for a fight until she sighed and shook her head. She threw some clothes and toiletries in her carry-on bag and she pulled her phone out to dial Gabi but she saw the crushed expression on Nigel’s face and she moved to stand in front of him.

“I promise you, I will come back,” she said placing a hand on his chest. “I just need some time.”

“I’d never deny you anything, darling,” he rasped. 

He had sworn never to let her go but he knew that if he didn’t then he would lose her for good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that! Lemme know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to put here any more lol

Nigel gave her the space she asked for and he tried to keep it together in her absence. And he succeeded. 

For about 24 hours. 

He then found himself, completely shitfaced on cheap vodka in his apartment with Darko, who was completely sober and looked just about ready to shoot Nigel. 

“She’s my fucking soulmate, Darko,” he groaned despondently. “And now she’s gone. Off to Gabi and Charlie. Before I know it, the three of them will be fucking married.”

“How long has it been since she left, Nigel?” Darko asked through gritted teeth. 

Nigel pouted and counted his fingers, his eyes crossing on each digit. 

“30 hours, give or take,” Nigel slurred. 

“It’s been one fucking day, dickhead,” Darko deadpanned. 

“One day without her is fucking hell, Darko,” Nigel sighed. 

“You’re such a drama queen,” Darko complained. “She said she would come back.”

“It’s the fact that she’s  _ gone,  _ Darko,” Nigel explained slowly since Darko wasn’t getting it. “What would you do if your wife left?”

“I’d throw a party,” Darko muttered. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing. Anyway, what did you think would happen when she saw the tape, you idiot? ‘Oh, what’s that? You killed a bunch of people? No problem, honey, what do you want for dinner?’” Darko mocked, saying the last part in a high voice.

“You’re an asshole,” Nigel said scowling at Darko. “I don’t know why I called you.”

“Because you have no other friends,” Darko said before smiling wryly. “Because, you too, are an asshole.”

Nigel grumbled incoherently, his head lolling back. 

“Look, man,” Darko said seriously. “What we did was fucked up and your lady being gone is fucked up but you need to pull yourself together. What would she think if she saw you like this?”

“You’re right,” Nigel nodded rubbing his face.

“I know,” Darko sneered. “Drink some coffee. You smell like a brewery.”

**

Gabi and Charlie were gracious hosts that grew to be good friends in the week that unfolded. They tried to spend as much time with her and talk through what she was feeling but also just goof off and laugh about whatever ridiculous thing Charlie had thought up. 

Charlie, despite seeming socially awkward, was witty and charming and he bloomed under Gabi’s fond gaze. He was incredibly in tune with his feelings and empathetic, able to read the feelings of anyone in a given room. He claimed it came about because he could talk to dead people and she couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. He worshipped the ground Gabi walked on and it was clear that Gabi was attentive and encouraging, content to let Charlie make moon eyes at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. He took on a submissive role in the relationship which wasn’t typical but it was sweet to see a man secure in his masculinity to let Gabi take the reigns. 

As for Gabi, she could see why things hadn’t worked out with Nigel. Gabi was a force to be reckoned with and she was a little in love with her. There was something quiet and electric about Gabi. It was in her fiery red hair and the dark eyeliner that she wore. It was in the focused furrow of her brow when she played the cell and the haunting melodies that she wrung out of its strings. She was tough at first glance but it was clear to see her tender aspects when she was with Charlie. She set the pace of the relationship but she always had Charlie in mind. His happiness, his wellbeing, his growth was a priority. She needed to be a helping hand, a guide, a firm hand. Things hadn’t worked with Nigel because Nigel liked to do things his way. Letting someone else lead the way and set the pace for him would be as unnatural as breathing out oxygen instead of carbon dioxide. She could understand why Nigel loved her though. It was hard not to. 

So she grew very fond of the two of them. It was hard to be around them though, to see them look at each other with such unabashed love. It made her think of Nigel and that pf course led her to think of what he did which was a firm shake back into reality. 

Nigel. The man she loved. A murderer. 

How could she forgive him? Was it even her place to forgive him? These questions swirled through her head with each day that passed but they were always punctuated by one indisputable fact. She loved him. 

She also missed him like crazy, the bastard.

It was on the seventh day of being away from the love of her life that she received a call from an unknown number. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, yes, this is Darko. I’m a friend of Nigel’s,” a low voice said smoothly.

“Oh, hi. Is he okay? What’s wrong?” she asked panicked. 

“Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry,” Darko chuckled. “I just wanted to beg you to please go home to the idiot.”

“What?” she said chuckling uncertainly.

“Please. Go home. If I have to see that asshole mope around for another second, I might kill myself,” Darko sighed. 

Well, her decision was made. It was time to go home.

For Darko’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming to the end now...Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation   
> and smut

Nigel was lying on his side in the dim light of the evening, glaring balefully at an unopened bottle of vodka and cursing the day Darko was born. 

“She could decide to come home at any moment. Asshole,” Darko pointed out, a knowing gleam in his eyes. “You want her to see you shitfaced? I didn’t think so.”

Nigel hated him. He didn’t know why he put up with him. 

But Darko had a point. 

So Nigel took to not doing much of anything anymore, content to just sit around and..frown. It was satisfying to mope really. He was fucking miserable and everyone needed to know. 

Truth was, Nigel felt awful after he and Darko killed that family. The moment he was in his apartment and the adrenaline wore of, he ran to the bathroom and voided his stomach, his heart thundering and skin clammy. 

Nigel didn’t claim to be a good man but it was a new low. Even for a scumbag like him. 

And then he found out that there was a tape. A good man would have let the police find the tape and have gone to prison but he was Nigel and Nigel refused to see the inside of a prison as long as he had breath in his body. They’d have to put a bullet in his head before that happened. 

Then Victor Ibanescu had to find the tape, the cunning fucker. 

Whatever had happened, whatever soul-gnawing guilt he felt, paled in comparison to seeing the look on Valeria’s face when she held that tape in her hands. 

Nothing would hurt as much seeing her walk out the door without a backward glance. 

He fucked up. 

He glared at the vodka harder.

He suddenly heard a knock at the door and he assumed it was Darko, manifesting to bring more irritation and sorrow to his life. He sighed.

Might as well let the fucker in, he supposed.

He got up with a groan and walked to the door, exhaustion making his body feel like lead. Why did Darko have to make him move? Why did Darko have to do anything?

“You always complain about how pathetic and boring I am when I’m sad and yet you’re always here, Darko,” he said unlocking the door. “Do you just enjoy kicking me when-”

It wasn’t Darko that Nigel was looking at, It was her, Valeria, looking tired but amused. 

“Sorry, it’s not Darko,” she said wryly. 

“No, no, it’s fine,” he breathed. “Thank fuck it’s not Darko.”

She was here. She had come back to him. He mentally thanked Darko and his lucky stars that the bottle of vodka had gone unopened. 

“You should thank Darko,” she pointed out. “He told me to come back because he was going to kill himself if he had to see you moping anymore.”

“I wasn’t moping,” he mumbled. 

“I’m sure,” she retorted with a raised eyebrow. “Are you going to let me in?”

“Oh, fuck, yes, of course,” he said quickly stepping aside to let her in and thanking Darko that he kept the apartment clean. 

They sat down on the couch, next to each other but a space between them that felt, to Nigel, like a chasm. But it was a chasm that he would gladly throw himself into if it meant being closer to her.

“I had a lot of time to think. I wanted to thank you for giving me space, by the way,” she said sincerely, fidgeting with the rings on her fingers. 

“Anything for you,” he said, his voice rough. “Anything.”

She looked down shyly at that, smiling softly and his heart stopped the way it always did when he was with her. 

“I really, I missed you, Nigel,” she said smiling at him fondly. 

“I missed you too, bunny,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it. “So much.”

“I struggled with making a decision. You know I love you but that tape made me wonder who I’d fallen in love with,” she said honestly. 

“I’m not proud of what I did that day. It’s something I’ll take to my grave,” he said nodding solemnly. “I don’t claim to be a good man but of all the things I’ve done...if I could go back and take the gun out of my hand I would.”

“I just wish you would have told me earlier,” she sighed. “I shouldn’t have had to hear about it from Gabi and Charlie.”

“I know. I know,” he conceded, feeling slightly ashamed. 

“No more hiding things from me,” she said firmly, fixing him with a glare. “I’ve given you every part of myself, Nigel. Is it unfair to expect the same?”

“No, of course not. The fact that you even love me is more than a creature like me even deserves,” he said laughing bitterly. 

She shuffled close to him and cradled his face in her dainty one. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. I love you because you deserve to be loved. You’re lovable, Nigel.”

He held onto her hand and kissed it, unwilling to say anything in case he burst into tears or something else ridiculous. 

She saw a myriad of emotions cross his face and she crawled into his lap, looping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. The smell of his cologne and strong coffee blanketed her and she was glad that it wasn’t marred by the smell of cigarette smoke. She knew he struggled not to start smoking when he was stressed. 

“You know,” she started, snuggling against him as he wrapped her in his arms. “I have to leave pretty soon.”

“No, you don’t,” he said firmly. “Borders are a trivial human concept.”

“So says you,” she chuckled. “My visa says I have to leave in the next three weeks.”

He was quiet for a while and she listened to the steady sound of his breathing, letting him process the information and enjoying his warmth while she could. 

“I, uh, I got you something, my love,” he said, clearing his throat. 

She pulled away from him curiously, part of her dreading what he would produce. She couldn’t bear being given gifts. He saw her half scowl and smirked before reaching into his pocket. 

“Don’t make that face, darling,” he chuckled. “I know you don’t like gifts but it’s something small.”

He held his closed fist in front of her and smirked at her, letting her squirm with curiosity. 

“On second thought, you might not like it…”

“ _ Nigel! _ ”

He simply laughed and unfurled his fingers to reveal a simple silver band adorned with a rough, uncut diamond and uncut sapphires on either side. It was beautiful and all she could do was stare at the ring, mouth agape. 

“Nigel,” she breathed. 

“I know it hasn’t been long, darling,” he started. “And I know I’m a bit of a bastard. But would you do me the honour or being mine forever?”

“Oh my god,” she breathed. 

“I’d do my best to make sure you’re happy and cared for always,” he said huskily, his eyes sincere.

“Are you sure?” she asked, still in shock. “Because I’m quite attached, Nigel. You won’t get rid of me.”

“I’ve never been surer of anything, bunny,” he said firmly. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, throwing her arms around him. “ _ Yes.  _ Of  _ course _ . Oh, Nigel, I love you.”

Their lips met in an almost desperate kiss, his arms pulling her closer and her arms tight around him. He pulled away and peppered her face with kisses and she laughed giddily. How did she get so fucking lucky? He pushed the ring onto her finger and she felt lightheaded at the surrealness of the moment. 

She spread her fingers in front of her face and she gaped at the sight, her face breaking out into a radiant smile. 

“We can go sign all the papers and deal with all the bureaucratic bullshit tomorrow,” he said softly, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “For now, I’d love to show you how much I missed you, bunny.”

He kissed her again, his lips latching to her neck and leaving biting kisses down to her collarbone and chest and she placed a hand on his head. 

“Daddy,” she sighed, her head falling back. 

“I missed hearing that,” he muttered, pulling her spaghetti-top down and massaging one of her breasts, her nipple hardening in his grasp. “Makes my cock so fucking hard.”

He ran his hand slowly up her thigh, making her shiver before he slipped a hand down the front of her panties, two fingers circling her clit. He ran his fingers along her folds, collecting her slick and rubbing teasingly at her clit again. 

“So wet already,” he marvelled, watching her grind against his fingers. 

“I missed having you inside me,” she mewled. “I need your cock so bad.”

“I know, bunny, I know,” he shushed. “I know your slutty pussy can’t stay empty for too long.”

He took his hand out from her panties and she whimpered in protest as he unzipped his slacks and pulled his cock out, not yet painfully hard. He pulled her panties to the side and he moved her hips, positioning his cock at her entrance making her pant in anticipation. 

“Please, please, please,” she murmured incoherently and he shushed her before slowly pushing her down onto his cock, making her groan throatily. She wanted to sit down roughly on his hard cock, her cunt dripping steadily but his hands were firm on her hips. Slowly, inch by inch, she was fully seated on him and she trembled at being filled so completely. 

“Good, good,” he praised softly. “Now, you’re going to sit on my cock and keep it nice and warm.”

“Daddy, daddy, no,” she whimpered. “Please, fuck me. Please?”

“Do as you’re told, little girl,” he said firmly and she pouted sagging against him as she tried to ignore the hard, throbbing length inside her. 

“Always trying to be a bratty little girl,” he said disapprovingly and she hid her face in his neck.

She suddenly felt a hand come down hard on her ass and she jerked in his grasp, her pussy clenching around him. 

“I think I need to punish my sweet girl a little more,” he mused, rubbing the sensitive flesh and squeezing her ass. 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” she mewled.

He simply brought his hand down on her ass hard again and she gasped, her eyes stinging with tears while her pussy leaked around his cock contradictorily. 

“You’re just supposed to take my cock,” he snarled into her ear. “You don’t get to ask questions.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” she whimpered. “I love taking your cock.”

“Because you’re a slut. My slut,” he growled, still palming at her ass.

“Yours,” she agreed, sighing at his touch. 

“I should keep you like this always,” he mused, running his hands over her thighs. “Pump you full of cum. Use you whenever I want.”

“You can, daddy,” she panted, squirming to try and get some friction.

His hand came down on her ass again and she outright moaned, the pain of the strike crossing wires in her brain and fueling her arousal. 

“Stop moving, little one,” he said warningly. “You’ll take what I give you, my little whore.”

She wanted to beg him to at least run her clit and let her cum on his cock but she wanted to avoid more spanking despite the thought arousing her. 

“I can’t stop thinking of how you look when I fuck you while you sleep,” he said quietly, kissing across her chest and she felt him twitch inside her. “Seeing you pliant and dripping with my cum…”

“Use me, daddy,” she mewled, trembling ever so slightly. 

“You want me to use you as a cum dump, little one?” he asked, continuing his calm litany of filth while he touched her teasingly. She felt like he was splitting her open.

“Anything you want, daddy.”

“Hm, now you’re being so beautifully obedient,’ he praised. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

“Yes, daddy,” she said obediently, his length a hot brand through her. 

“I think you’ve earned it,” he conceded, “Ride me.”

He knew she didn’t like riding, preferring to feel him hold her down and force her to take his cock, his hand firm around her throat, but she knew it was a test and all she wanted to do was please him. 

She raised herself on his cock slowly, before bringing her hips down roughly, the drag making her gasp, his cock hitting deep. She rolled her hips slightly and rose again before fucking herself down on his cock, making him grunt. She continued slowly bouncing up and down before his cock brushed that spot inside her making her moan throatily. Her bouncing increasing in speed with her desperation, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and her pussy leaking uncontrollably. 

“That’s it, that’s it,” he praised huskily. “Fuck yourself on my cock.”

She rode him with a kind of desperation, pouring her love for him and the loneliness that she felt in his absence into the act, taking him as deep into herself as she could. Her thighs were burning with the exertion but his cock was nudging at a spot inside her that made her eyes water, her pussy spasming around his cock. 

“You’re close, aren’t you, Bunny?” he said smirking at her as she worked herself to orgasm on his hard member. 

“Uh-huh,” she mewled. “Please?”

He watched her and pretended to think about whether or not he should let her cum. He considered stopping her until she came down and cumming inside her without getting her off. But no, it was a celebratory occasion. 

“Go ahead, bunny,” he nodded, smiling placidly at her. She squirmed at his composure in the face of her desperation but all she wanted to do was cum.

She bounced on his cock with renewed urgency, his cock hitting deep in all the right place, and her breaths coming out in high little pants.

“You’re so beautiful like this, bunny,” he said lowly, bringing his thumb to rub her clit. “So beautiful.”

She jerked at the contact, before bringing her hips down against him, her eyes rolling back as her pussy clamped around his length and she cried out in ecstasy, her pussy gushing around his cock obscenely and drenching his crotch in her juices. 

She rolled her lips lazily as she came down from her high, his cock still hard and twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasms. She rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted and somewhat sated and he wraps his arms tightly around her.

“ _ Bunny _ ,” he groaned, mouthing at her shoulder. “Did you just squirt on my cock, darling? So beautiful, so sexy.”

She mumbled incoherently into his neck, her body suddenly drained and being pulled into sleep. 

“Cum inside me, daddy,” she mumbled, yawning. “Use my pussy.”

He wasted no time, tightening his arms around her waist and thrusting his hips up into her, wet and loosened pussy. So tired was she that she just sagged against him and took the pounding he was giving her. 

“I can’t wait for you to be mine forever, darling,” he grunted. “I’ll keep you filled always.”

He fucked into her mercilessly, his cock hitting her walls roughly and she found herself growing close again, her walls tightening again. With one arm around her hips, he brought his other hand to rub roughly at her peaked clit. 

“Squirt on my cock again, sweetheart,” he ordered. “Squirt and make daddy cum.”

As if on command, her walls clenched almost painfully around his length and she shuddered in his arms as her pussy squirted and gushed all over his cock, the wet squelch of it making her walls spasm and drench his cock more. He groaned at the sight and the feeling where their bodies met and slammed her down onto his cock, his cock twitching inside her before he spurt his hot cum inside her. It was a balm on her sensitive walls, scorching her insides and marking her as is all at once. His cock swelled and twitched with each spurt, his cock nestled against her cervix as he filled her with a seemingly neverending torrent of cum. He always had a lot to give and she relished it. 

He thrust his cock into her lazily, pushing his cum further into her and she moaned softly before he picked her up and them to the bedroom. He lay on the bed and arranged her on his chest, his cock soft, but still somewhat nestled in her fucked-out pussy. 

He ran a hand through her braids and with her head on his chest, her hand splayed on it showcasing the ring, he felt like his home had finally found his home. 

And half-asleep on his chest, she smiled. 

She was at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut kinda snuck up on me to be honest lol. I hope you liked that! This story is coming to a close soon. I'll post an epilogue and return to the swamp from whence I came


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long time coming but I've finally finished this fic lol.

The wedding was of course small and perfunctory with Charlie and Gabi graciously agreeing to be witnesses when her and Nigel signed the papers that would bind them for life.

It was all just a formality to stop her from having to leave Romania. She didn't need a piece of paper to know that he was hers and that she was his.

They honeymooned in Iceland which definitely put a damper on Nigel's exhibitionist streak given how cold it was and the lack of enclosed spaces. Certainly none of Bucharest's cosy little side streets for Nigel to make her take his cock. They still managed to entertain themselves in other creative ways.

On their wedding night, Nigel revealed that he had bought her a full white lace set of lingerie, complete with garter belt and stockings. It was elegant, almost virginal and she could see it drove Nigel wild. He got off on it, she realised. Got off on feeling dirty, like he was ruining her. So she decided to play along.

"Daddy, I'm nervous," she'd said demurely, sitting on the bed with her hands clasped in her lap.

"Why's that, bunny?" Nigel breathed, pupils dilated.

"I've never done this before," she said shyly, shooting him a bashful but meaningful look.

Nigel, quickly catching on, moved to sit next to her on the bed. He put his hand on her stockinged thigh and gently stroked it, the action making her cunt slick already.

"Daddy's going to make sure his bunny feels good, alright?" He husked into her ear, his hand rubbing circles into her inner thigh.

"Daddy, I feel funny," she mewled.

"Funny how? Hm? Tell daddy what's the matter," he said lowly into her ear and it made her shiver.

"My pussy feels all tingly," she whined and she heard his breath hitch. "When you touch me and talk to me like that. It makes me feel tingly down there. And wet."

"What do you want daddy to do?" He husked into her ear, his hand lightly stroking her clothed sex.

"Make it better, daddy," she mewled. 

He slipped a hand into her underwear, finding her completely wet, her clit a stiff peak. He ran his fingers up and down her slit and she cried out when he pressed against her clit.

"Does it make you feel good when I touch this, bunny?" Nigel asked, circling her clit slowly.

"Yes, yes, yes, daddy," she panted. "It makes me feel so tingly."

"Good. Only daddy gets to touch it, okay?" Nigel breathed. "Little bunnies can't make themselves tingly."

He manoeuvred her into his lap, spreading her legs with his thighs and returning to his ministrations, her head thrown back on his chest. He pulled her panties to the side and ran his finger down her slit, wriggling it slightly, before teasing her clit. She was sopping wet, his fingers squelching as he touched her.

"Please, daddy," she begged. "I feel so hot, I need more."

"More?" Nigel asked innocently. "Inside your special place?"

She nodded frantically, trying to grind against his teasing touch. Nigel slipped a single finger inside her and she clenched hard around it. One finger quickly became two, sliding slowly in and out and scissoring on every other pass. Nigel slipped in another finger, the stretch making her groan and leak on his fingers. Nigel started to pound her wet cunt with his fingers, crooking them to press her g-spot. 

"It's so much, it's so good," she whined, back arching. "I think I'm gonna-"

Nigel brought his other hand down on her clit and with a yelp Valeria came. Her walls clenched around his hand rhythmically, squirting wetly with each spasm. Nigel kept finger fucking her, prolonging her squirting. 

Eyes closed and body limp, she let Nigel arrange her on the bed with her ass up and face down. He ran a hand over her lace clad ass before bringing it down with a slap. Nigel rained down spank after spank, Valeria groaning wantonly with each strike.

"You like that, don't you, gorgeous?" Nigel growled.

"Daddy, please fuck me," she breathed. "I need it."

Nigel, already painfully hard, pulled her panties to the side and ran his dick along her weeping slit, making her shiver. Slowly, he slid into her wet heat, groaning as she mewled and tightened around the intrusion. Once fully seated inside her, Nigel didn't move, deciding to savour the sensation of her cunt on his throbbing cock. Nigel stayed that way, letting her warm his cock while he teasingly played with her stiff clit. Valeria was trembling and mewling beneath him but she didn't protest, her cunt leaking profusely around Nigel's cock.

"Such a good girl," Nigel husked. "Letting daddy play with your cute little clit. Your stiff little button."

"Yours, daddy," she moaned softly. 

"That's right, bunny," Nigel breathed, sliding his hand across her clit if only to feel her clench around him. "This cunt is mine."

"Cum inside me," Valeria breathed. "Mark me up, make me yours."

Nigel, unable to hold himself back anymore, started a punishing pace, his cock almost nudging at her cervix, bumping her g-spot with every pass. The only sound in the room were her high moans, his grunts and the rhythmic slap of flesh against flesh. That and the obscene squelch of her pussy as Nigel jackhammered into her.

"Hear that, gorgeous?" Nigel chuckled breathlessly, watching her wetness run down the insides of her thighs, her cream coating her brown pussy lips and his flushed cock. "So wet for me."

"You make me so horny, daddy," she mewled shyly and it drove Nigel wild. 

"Wish you could see yourself, bunny," Nigel breathed. "See your creamy cunt. You look delicious."

"Daddy, I think I'm gonna cum," she whined and her pussy got unfathomably wetter. 

Nigel brought his fingers to her clit and started to rub her frantically, her moans getting higher and more frequent. He continued to piston into her, his cock pressing insistently into her g-spot and she started to steadily tighten around him.

"Cum, you little slut," Nigel growled.

As if on command, hee cunt tightened around his cock before pulsing rhythmically, her cunt squirting around his cock as she moaned loudly. Her body trembled with each pulse of her orgasm, her release running down her thighs and coating his. 

Nigel didn't pause his thrusts, his own orgasm steadily approaching. He thrust madly into her, his hands holding her hips in a bruising grip. The sound of her wet cunt and the slick slide of his cock in her cunt made him feel possessed by lust, his cock throbbing dangerously inside her. He couldn't get enough. On top of it all, she was still moaning, her pussy fluttering with the beginnings of another orgasm.

"Cum inside me, daddy," she mewled. "I want your load, I need your cum. Please, daddy? Pretty please?" 

Unable to withstand it, Nigel slammed into her cunt and his cock twitched before he spurt his hot load into her. She moaned as it warmed her cunt from the inside, Nigel groaning as she came again milking his orgasm. Nigel always had so much to give and soon her cunt was full to the brim, leaking around his cock. 

"Daddy," she hummed contentedly.

Nigel pulled and she mewled before collapsing on the bed, eyes closed as sleep threatened to take her. 

Nigel was still hard.

"Did I tire you out, bunny?" Nigel breathed, stroking his cock. He knew what was coming. 

Valeria nodded and yawned before turning onto her back spreading her legs provocatively and Nigel saw his cum on her pussy lips.

"Daddy can still play with me while I sleep," she mumbled, eyes still closed. 

Nigel smirked and tried not to feel smug that he got to have this woman forever.

***

The honeymoon phase didn't seem to end for them.

Valeria thought being back in Bucharest would have reality setting back in but all she had to do was glance at the ring that Nigel had carefully chosen for her and be back on cloud nine. 

Of course, there was the odd squabble here and there about who was doing the dishes or some other trivial thing but they simply ceased those moments of contention as opportunities for makeup sex on any available surface. 

Maybe that's why Nigel kept needling her in public. Iceland had curbed any chance at exhibitionism but back in Bucharest where Nigel was king and no one dared to even make eye contact with him, he insisted on fucking her in sidestreets, changing rooms, or bathroom stalls. It was his way of letting the world know that she was his despite the fact that one would think a wedding ring would be enough. Even in their apartment, he had a special affinity for pressing her against the window as he fucked her. They hadn't been caught yet but it was the possibility that excited him.

To be fair, it excited her too. 

So they were still going at it like rabbits. Sue them.

They had cultivated a surprisingly healthy friendship with Charlie and Gabi, despite Nigel constantly messing with Charlie and terrifying the poor man. Gabi had even introduced Valerie to the members of the orchestra she worked with. They definitely knew how to have a good time, that was for sure.

Valeria had also started to grow quite fond of Darko, which Nigel pretended not to like but she knew that he appreciated her making an effort with Darko. When Darko's wife shocked everyone and pulled a reverse Uno card by divorcing Darko, she consoled him through it. Darko's wife took the kids and half his money but both she and Nigel made sure that Darko saw some daylight in between his moping sessions. 

Valeria and Nigel even ended up buying the cafe that they first had donuts at together. It was a steady stream of income that Valeria was grateful for since it dissuaded any drug dealing ideas from Nigel. 

Nigel eventually did take up poetry. 

Valeria had a life in Bucharest. She had love.

It was time to stop moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that read, commented and kudosed this fic even though I was holding the epilogue hostage. I haven't managed to reply to all the commenters but know that I love and appreciate you wholeheartedly! 
> 
> I know there's a crying need for more Nigel/Reader so I may write more if enough people want it ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman because it's one of my favourite movies of all time and it seems there is a precedent for my penchant for dangerous gangsters lol.  
> Anyway, I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I'm in love with Mads Mikkelsen so I thought why not?  
> Let me know if you liked that! It's random I know :b


End file.
